


One Kiss Leads To Another

by young_misguided



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_misguided/pseuds/young_misguided
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.





	1. Caught under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction. I wrote this based on a prompt from Tumblr. The blog is called writing-is-ruining-my-life. The prompt is 'A and B kiss because they’re caught under mistletoe, then again because it’s New Year’s Eve, the third time, they don’t have an excuse.'
> 
> I would love any suggestions on how to improve my writing.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Jenna walked into the Christmas party. Everything was beautifully decorated, she almost couldn’t believe her best friend did it all by himself. The tree was tucked in the corner of the living room with twinkling lights, tinsel, and ornaments that he got from all the different countries he visited while he was on tour. Garland was draped over the mantel, railings, and around the doors. “Jenna!” Calum shouted, “You made it!” The Christmas party had only been going on for about an hour but he was already a little buzzed. “You think I would miss spending Christmas with my best friends?” She said as she gave him a big hug. “Merry Christmas. Sorry I’m late. You know me, the procrastinator. I had to wrap the presents.”

Calum laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, “Of course you did. You can put the gifts under the tree. The drinks are in the kitchen, obviously. We have all the usual stuff, plus eggnog, but watch out, I think I saw Luke spike it. Although, I suggest the Bailey’s Salted Caramel. It’s good alone or in hot chocolate. Also, Michael had a mischievous look on his face when he showed up, so be careful. I’m not sure what he’s planning, but the last time I saw him with that look, Luke woke up with a penis drawn on his face.”

Jenna laughed, “I remember that night. I can’t believe Luke didn’t think anything would happen when he fell asleep.”

“Hey! I was tired and drunk, cut me some slack.” Luke whined as he strolled into the living room.

“It was only 9 o’clock. What are you? An old man?” Jenna chuckled. “Merry Christmas Luke.”

“Merry Christmas Jenna.” Luke leaned down to hug her. “Let’s get you a drink. Then we can head out back. Ashton should be here soon with take-out.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“His face was priceless! The best part was watching him trying to scrub it off!” Michael laughed, mimicking his actions. Everyone was practically falling over with laughter. “We had to play in front of thousands of people that night. Did you expect me to just get up on stage with dicks all over my face?” Luke defended.The doorbell rang as Luke and Michael were discussing the prank. 

“I got it.” Jenna told Calum. “You play mediator. While I’m up anyone need any refills?” Jenna announced. Everyone hummed their order. When she opened the front door she was greeted to arms filled with pizza. “Ashton?”

“Yeah. Can you give me a hand?” Ashton pleaded. Jenna took some of the boxes. “Goodness Ashton, did you get one pizza for each of us?” Jenna said incredulously. The weight was almost too much. She didn’t know how he handled all of them when she could barely handle half.

“What we don’t eat tonight, will be breakfast in the morning.” He said as he placed the food on the kitchen counters. Jenna did the same. Shaking her muscles out as she walked over to get the drinks for everyone. “Do you want something to drink? I’m getting refills for everyone.” She asked. Ashton walked up to look at the selection. “Well, since you’re playing bar wench, I guess I’ll have whatever you’re making.” Jenna threw her head back and smacked him lightly on the chest, “Oh, you thin-” She stopped, her smile dropping into a scowl. “Fucking Michael.”

“What?” Ashton looking up to see what made Jenna stop mid-sentence. “Oh fuck.” Right over the bar was mistletoe. “I swear, I’m going to kill Michael. Why does he have to pull a prank at the Christmas party?”

It was as if Michael knew they were talking about him. He came walking in, “Hey, what’s taking so long?” Everyone else walked in behind him, some checking to see what was holding up Jenna with the drinks, others hoping the food had arrived. Jenna glared at Michael pointing to the ceiling. “What the fuck Mike! Mistletoe? Really?” He started giggling, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “You guys got caught under the mistletoe. You know what that means,” he sang. The partygoers burst out in laughter when they realized what Michael meant. Jenna and Ashton had been subtly flirting with each other for months now. Neither having the courage to tell the other how they feel. Some would say it was fate that they were the ones to get caught under the mistletoe.

Ashton turned to Jenna, “They won’t leave until we give them what they want. What do you say? Can I kiss you?” Jenna looked into his eyes. Butterflies building in her stomach, “Sure. You’re right of course.” Jenna sighed, rolling her eyes, “I love our friends, but sometimes they can be a little too meddlesome.” The corner of Ashtons’ mouth turned up slightly. He brought his hand up to brush the hair from her face, leaving it to cup her blushing cheek. Moving in slowly, as if he was giving her time to stop him if she wanted. She didn’t of course, she just stared at his intoxicating lips.

Jenna stopped breathing for a few seconds when his mouth finally touched hers in an innocent kiss. It may have only been a few seconds long but it could only be described as magical. It was like a light had finally been turned on. When he pulled away she looked into his affectionate eyes before bringing her gaze to his lips. Just when she was about to lean in for another kiss, Calum cleared his throat. Breaking her gaze from Ashton’s lips she turned to hear Calum say, “Is that satisfying enough for you Michael? Because I don’t know about the rest of the group, but I’m hungry, and I need a drink. But we’ll definitely have to take down the mistletoe.”

Blushing just slightly, Jenna looked quickly back at Ashton. He was still staring at her with the same affectionate look as before. She didn’t know it, but the same light had came on for Ashton too.


	2. Happy New Year

It had been one week since the kiss. It was all Jenna could think about. She couldn’t get it out of her mind. She had a lot of feelings about it since Ashton was one of her best friends. They flirted a little, sure, but that was just their relationship. Then again, she always was drawn to him. He was handsome of course, but he was also kind and caring. Their family was a big thing for both of them. He was always the one that would binge-watch Disney movies with her when she was sick. He always opened doors and pulled out chairs whenever they were. Texted her silly things to make her laugh when he knew she was feeling down. He would always make an effort to listen to things that aggravated her.

Any time he got too drunk it was always her that took him home and made sure he was okay. Sometimes she would even spend the night to take care of him the next day. And if she didn’t spend the night, she would come over the next morning with Gatorade and movies; ready for the “hangover recovery day”. She was the first one to hear most of the new music he was writing. Once a week, they had their “friend date” and she always cooked him whatever he wanted, it was almost always grilled cheese because she wasn’t very good at cooking anything else.

Maybe, she thought, it wouldn’t be too bad if their relationship grew to something more. They were practically there already. Her friends tease her about it enough. No, Jenna thought, shaking her head. She and Ashton were just friends; that’s all he sees her as. The holiday season must be getting to her. Jenna continued to think about Ashton and the kiss as she was getting ready for the New Years Eve party the boys were throwing. With one last look in the mirror, deciding she looked good, she walked out her loft to head to the party.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The party was just getting started when she walked in. She started walking over to the boys once she spotted them, waving hello to people as she passed. “Jenna! Are you ready to ring in a new year?” asked Michael.

“Of course. But you know what I’m really excited for right now? Wine. Of the white variety.” Crystal, who was talking with Sierra, perked up. “I heard wine. I want some.” Jenna laughed, “Come get some with me then. Sierra?” Sierra shrugged and smiled, “Since you’re twisting my arm. Let’s go.” The girls walked over to the bar to order their drinks.

While they were waiting Crystal mentioned the kiss Ashton and Jenna shared last week. “So I’ve heard that Ashton hasn’t stopped talking about the kiss. Apparently, he hates Michael for pranking you guys. But he’s also thankful.”

Jenna looked at Crystal eagerly, “Thankful? For what?”

“Isn’t obvious Jenna?” Sierra interjected, “Thankful that you guys were able to kiss. He’s been stuck on you for a while. He denies it of course, just like you deny that you like him.”

Jenna looks between the two girls. “I do not like Ashton. We’re just friends. We only kissed because you guys wouldn’t have let us leave that spot until we did. I know you guys think that there’s something there, but you’re wrong.” The two girls shared a look, rolling their eyes. “And as for Ashton being thankful, it was probably just because Ashton got off relatively easy with the prank.”

Crystal handed us our glasses of wine after they arrived. “Let’s hope that the new year will make Jenna open her damn stubborn eyes and finally admit that she likes Ashton.” Sierra chuckled as she and Crystal clinked glasses, “I’ll cheer to that!” Jenna shook her head and they turned to walk back to the group, they noticed Calum arrived with his new girlfriend. They hadn’t been dating long and this was the first public outing she had been at with him. Sensing that she was feeling awkward the girls started talking to her. Trying to ease her into the whirlwind of the party.

Not too long after, Ashton showed up. He went over and said hello to the guys first and then came over to the girls. He put an arm around Jenna’s shoulders “Hello ladies. Ready to fucking party?” The girls nodded. “Hey,” Ashton started again, “Can I steal Jenna away for a minute?” Crystal smiled, “Of course, but don’t keep her too long, we were just about to get shots.”

“I would never keep her away from fun like that,” Ashton said as he turned them away. They walked far enough that no one could hear their conversation. “I just wanted to thank you for your Christmas gift. It was so thoughtful. Thank you for being the amazing human being you are.” Ashton gave Jenna a hug, burying his face in her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his large frame. Savoring the feeling of him, “You are more than welcome Ashton. I was racking my brain trying to think what to get you when you posted a picture of you and your siblings. That’s when I came up with the idea. A picture book with baby Ashton growing into this amazing Ashton you are now. And of course, I had to put everything that’s important to you in there too. Like the band, your friends, and your family.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve an amazing person like you in my life.” Jenna smiled, “I don’t know, but I’m sure glad you did.” She looked up at Ashton, the affectionate eyes were back, his smile got wider. His dimples were making her weak in the knees.

How did she not see him before? He was amazing and charming and everything she was waiting for. Before she got the nerve to tell him how she felt Ashton suggested going to back to the group, “You have a shot to do with the girls.” Jenna just smiled and nodded.

They walked back toward the group. He kissed her forehead, smiled at her and walked back towards the guys. Jenna walked up to the girls with a shy smile on her face. Sierra smirked at her, “What was that about?” Jenna just chuckled, “He was just thanking me for his Christmas gift.” The other girls shared a secretive smile with each other while Jenna was still shyly smiling, looking in Ashton’s direction.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Midnight was nearing and Jenna was getting pretty drunk. The girls kept getting shots, every once in awhile taking some with the boys. The two-minute warning was announced. Waiters came by and handed everyone champagne. Jenna looked around and saw all the couples paired up, surrounding her and Ashton. Sensing something was happening, but too drunk to coherently verbalize her concern. Ashton seemed to know what she was thinking. He tapped her on the shoulder making her turn to him. “I think they’re up to something. I’m getting Christmas vibes all over again.”

Jenna nodded, “I think you may be right.”

“Should we just amuse them again? They’ve obviously put a lot of thought into this.” He suggested. Jenna shrugged her shoulders, “It would probably be the best move. They would just give us shit if we don’t.” She said. He nodded and moved in a little closer. The closeness made her need to look up just slightly to look into Ashton’s eyes. The crowd started counting down.

10… “You sure?” Ashton asked.

9… Jenna’s gaze flicked between his intoxicating eyes and tantalizing mouth.

8… She nodded, “Of course.”

7…

6... 

5… “Jenna, I have something to tell you.”

4…

3… “What? I didn-”

2…

1… “Happy New Year!” The crowd shouted. They looked around as the confetti dropped from the ceiling and the noisemakers went off.

Ashton looked into Jenna’s eyes, forgetting what he wanted to tell her. He raised his hands to her cheeks. She stared at his lips as he pulled in achingly slow. He finally put his tender lips on hers and kissed her. He kissed her like she was oxygen. He tasted like the champagne they had drunk. She thought their last kiss was good, but this one beat it by a long shot. She thanked any Gods she could think of that she was the one he was kissing.

Someone cleared their throat bringing the two back to reality. They pulled away quickly, looking around. All their friends were staring amusingly at the two of them. Blushing, “Um,” Jenna coughed, “I think I could use a drink.” With that, she walked to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of One Kiss Leads to Another. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up next Sunday. Let me know if you like it, or how I can improve my writing. I hope you all have a great New Year!


	3. Third Times the Charm

Jenna has been avoiding Ashton for a little over a week now. For a few different reasons. One, because their friends embarrassed them about the kiss at the New Years party. Two, he acted odd around her the rest of the night. And three, she really liked that kiss and now she needed some serious alone time to think about how she felt.

Her phone rings; holding her breath she checks who it is. Calum, she releases a sigh of relief as she answers the phone. “Hey Cal, what’s up?”

“Why are you avoiding Ash?”

“What?”

“Why are you avoiding Ash?” he repeats.

“I’m not avoiding him,” Jenna lies.

“Really?” Calum questions, “Then why haven’t you answered any of his texts or calls?”

“How do you know I haven’t answered any of his texts?”

“Stop dicking around with me Jenna. You guys used to talk every day and now you haven’t said one word to him. At first, he was worried something happened to you. Now he’s afraid that you are upset with him for some reason.” bursting Calum.

“He thinks I’m upset with him? I’m not upset with him. Would you tell him that for me? I just needed some time to think.” Jenna suddenly feeling bad for ignoring Ashton.

“... Needing some time to think about what?” Calums voice getting higher towards the end, trying so hard not to sound too nosy.

Jenna laughed. Calum always did love a gossip session. “Promise you won’t tell?”

“Pinky promise.”

“Honestly, I think I might really like Ashton, and I don’t think he feels the same way. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship if I can’t get ahold of this little crush.” Now it was Calum’s turn to laugh. “You’re just now figuring out that you love Ash?”

“Like. I said like. And what’s so funny about that?” Jenna inquired.

“Jen. Seriously, you guys have loved, liked, whatever you want to call it, for about forever. Everyone knows it but you two. That’s why we tease you guys so much. Do you really think the mistletoe was random? Mikey planned it so you guys were the ones to get caught underneath it. Crys and Sierra basically forced you two into kissing. Not really sure how; I think they have, I don’t know, female powers or something. Seriously Jenna. You may be nervous, but I promise, he likes you too.” Calum encouraged.

Jenna thought for a second, “You’re right. He at least deserves an explanation as to why I ghosted on him for a little bit. Thanks for the pep talk Cal. Love you.”

“Love you too. Let me know how it goes.” He hung up the phone.

Jenna thought about what Calum said, finally gaining the courage to text Ashton.

*Hey Ash. Sorry I haven’t texted back. I needed some time to think about stuff. We need to talk. Nothing bad. Come by my place in an hour?* She hit send before she could chicken out.

*Ding*

That was quick, Jenna thought. *I’ve been worried about you. Hope I didn’t do anything to upset you. See you soon.*

Well, she thought, this is it. It’s either going to end well, or it won’t. I hope Calum is right and Ashton really does like me too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The doorbell rang as soon as Jenna took the food out of the stove. When she opens the door she sees Ashton standing there nervously. He’s moving his weight from side to side, his head is bowed to the ground, and his hands are behind his back. “Hey,” she says.

He immediately looks up, he smiles sheepishly. “Hey. I’m glad you called. I was going to give you one more day before I came over here and demanded to know why you haven’t been returning any of my texts or calls,” he jokes. Jenna laughs as she opens the door enough for him to come inside. Ashton steps inside and hands her flowers that he was hiding behind his back. “These are for you, an apology. I’m sorry if I did something wrong.”

Jenna looks up at him as she takes the flowers. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There’s nothing to apologize for. In fact, I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you. I’ve needed some time to think.” His brow furrows. “Think about what?”

She pauses for a moment. Reminding herself that she needs to do this. She needs to tell him how she feels, she needs to know how he feels. “Us.”

His already furrowed brow grows deeper. “Okay. I’m going to need a little bit more context. What does ‘us’ mean?”

Readying herself to give the answer, Jenna takes a deep breath, staring at the flowers still in her hands, “I needed to think about us. And our kiss. Well, kisses. When we kissed under the mistletoe, a fire ignited inside me. I tried to drown it. Thinking it was the drink I had, or the holiday season. Anything I could think of to push it away. Then we kissed at the New Years Eve party,” she finally looks up at him, smiling shyly, “I knew it wasn’t because the festivities, and I knew it wasn’t because of the drinks, even though I did have quite a few. It was because I like you. It’s as plain and simple as that. I couldn’t stop thinking about our kiss from Christmas. And now I can’t stop thinking about our New Years kiss. But I do keep thinking about one other thing though.” She says fidgeting with the flowers.

Throughout Jenna’s explanation, Ashton started relaxing. By the end of it, he was practically giggling. “What’s the other thing you keep thinking about?” Ashton could probably guess what she was going to say.

“I was thinking about why you acted so odd after our New Years kiss. Until I got a phone call from Calum, calling me out on my shit, like he always does. He said that you like me too. It got me wondering, maybe you were only acting weird after our last kiss because you were coming to the same conclusion I had.”

Ashton’s smile was bigger than she had ever seen. “You like me?” Jenna nodded. “You really like me? As in more than friends?” she laughed and nodded some more. “Good! Because I like you too,” he said as he picked her up and spun her around.

“Would you like to have dinner?” she asked when he finally put her down. “I made your favorite. It’s a little burnt, but I figured we could always order out if it’s too bad.” She raised an eyebrow when he started laughing, “What?”

He smiled at her, “It’s nothing.” He lightly held her face as he leaned down to give her a kiss. A kiss just as perfect as the other two. “Don’t ever change Jenna.” Ashton gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and grabbed her hand, “Come on, let’s go eat dinner. Oh! Do you want to watch Bird Box? I hear it’s really good.”


End file.
